cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Mala Sauce Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes }} Mala Sauce Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 25th, 2019 for Android players, and September 26th, 2019 for iOS players. She is accompanied by her Pet, Hot Pot Buckler. She destroys obstacles with her morning star for points. She was also released alongside of the Magma Pendulum Treasure, likely due to their similar fiery theme. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player hits Escape Level 20. Story The blistering heat of the Dragon's Valley seems inhospitable to all forms of life. That is...until you get to know the spicy Cookies of the Mala Tribe. The entire tribe is unyieldingly spicy, but none come close to Mala Sauce Cookie with her mind-numbing, fiery taste! Her strength knows no bounds: a simple tap on a boulder shatters it to pieces, a full swing of her Morning Star Anise triggers a massive whirlwind. Due to her fierce determination to protect the tribe, she was the only Cookie who succeeded in the dreaded Trial of the Dragon. It's no wonder that she is destined to be the future leader! Despite the twists and turns with her first adventure outside of the village, if she can captivate the spicy denizens of the Mala Tribe, the outside world doesn't stand a chance! Mala Sauce Cookie has triumphantly returned from the Trial of the Dragon, spicier and fiercer than ever. A grand celebration is to be held for the hero's return, and will be remembered for ages to come. Skill Morning Star Anise gauge fills at certain intervals. When it's full, the Slide button changes into the Thrasher button. Tap the Thrasher button to swing the weapon and earn Thrasher Points. After a certain number of swings, Mala Sauce Cookie will enter the village training grounds where destroying training obstacles will grant destruction points. Level Up for more destruction and Thrasher Points. Magic Candy Hardened training obstacles appear in the village training grounds. Hardened training obstacles require 2 swings from the Morning Star Anise. The stronger the enchanted power, the more destruction points from hardened obstacles. Strategy Mala Sauce Cookie will store swings of her morning star. Saving these isn't necessary, but be mindful of the last swing before Mala Sauce Cookie activates her big ability. As it can be stored indefinitely, the last swing can be saved to cause the big ability to activate at more optimal times than if it is swung haphazardly. However, no more swings can be stored until the final swing is used. As Hot Pot Buckler restores Energy, it is generally preferable with her, though Magmabird can also be used in a pinch. Keep in mind that although Mala Sauce Cookie causes destruction, her points income from actual destruction points awards is very small, so it generally isn't preferable to give her Treasures focused on destruction as it will hurt her points output. Statistics Loading Messages New * Time to spice things up! General * The Dragon's Valley counts as warm, right? * Wuddya mean there are non-spicy Cookies!? * Time to heat things up! * Ain't no Cookie who's spicier than me! * I'm the Destined Leader of the Mala Tribe! * HURAGH! Too spicy for ya!? * The tribe's first law: strength in unity. * The tribe always comes first! * HRAGH! Leave it to me! Tired * Hwegh... Lobby Daily Gift * Heya! Did ya drop this? Tap *If ya like spicy Jellies, come visit our village! *My helmet could use some repairs. *I like ya! *The secret to strength is pepper, spice, and even more spice! *Ya wanna learn more about the Mala Tribe? *Stop making me blush, hehe! *Ain't got time for broken junk...! *Hey! How strong are ya? Gift * What a nice lookin hammer! (Given Bronze Hammer) * Drink up! Welcome to the tribe! (Given Mug of Mala Sauce) * What's...that? (Neutral) * It's broken...? Don't need it! (Given Broken Key Fragment) Destined Leader equipped General * I'll take ya out in one fiery punch! * The tribe's future rests on my shoulders. * I'm gonna be the very best leader of our tribe! * I'm the Leader of the Mala Tribe now! Tired * Rest is important... Relationship Chart * Werewolf Cookie: Ya may be spicy, but ya gotta get better at teamwork. * Red Pepper Cookie: Spicy, but not as strong as me! * Chili Pepper Cookie: Spicy AND strong? The perfect friend! * Pitaya Dragon Cookie: Thanks for heating our village! Updates Trivia * Mala sauce is a highly spicy and popular Chinese sauce, with its name coming from the Chinese characters for "numbing" (麻) and "spicy" (辣), as the sauce has an extreme numbing effect when consumed. ** This is likely why Mala Sauce Cookie has such an obsession with spiciness. * Mala Sauce Cookie's weapon is called Morning Star Anise. A star anise is a type of fruit used in baking, liquor, and to enhance the flavor of meat. * Mala Sauce Cookie is the only Cookie to have been released on two separate days, as the iOS App Store did not allow players to access the update until a full 24 hours after her initial release. * Mala Sauce Cookie has the same Escape Level unlock requirement as Chili Pepper Cookie. ** Interestingly, she also has Chili Pepper Cookie on her Relationship Chart.